Caretaker Chrona
by psychoticImagination
Summary: Chrona was just on his way to see friends so how did he end up getting hit by a biker? And now that Chrona has decided to save the boy how will there relationship evolve? Can Chrona handle it? Chrona x OC yaoi!
1. Everything happens for a reason

Ok i'm gonna be honest i've only ever seen the show so i might have to properties of black blood wrong so if i do its just watever as long as the story makes sense and Chrona is a bit OOC but it was the only way to make the story work. So anywayits one of my few times writing a story with an OC so i hope its good its kind of random isnt it i havent seen many boy OC's but then again i dont read many OC's so i could kiust not notice but anyway i hope everyone like it enjoy!

* * *

><p>It wasn't something they saw coming especially for poor Chrona but in the end it was a good thing. It all started when Chrona had been on his way to go hang out with his friends. He was walking down the streets, still super sensitive as usual, but his senses didn't seem to save him this time. He was merely walking across the street when he heard a fast approaching engine. He looked to his right to see a motorcycle heading right for him; he became paralyzed with fear and the biker couldn't get out of the way in time so Chrona was hit.<p>

The biker immediately flew off the bike and his head smacked into a stop sign. Lucky for him he had his helmet on and the impact wasn't as strong but he still bled and was starting to pass out. Only some of Chrona's black blood had bled from his head and his neck but it quickly dried up and closed the wound. Unfortunately Chrona being how he is wasn't sure how to deal with the passed out biker who was bleeding his life away. He ran to the guy's side and just stared at him while having a panic attack.

"What do I do, what do I do! I don't know how to deal with this!" Chrona panicked.

"Quit your whining and try relaxing for once in your God damn life!" yelled Ragnorak who was sticking out of Chrona's back.

Ragnorak was once again picking on Chrona and beating him up.

"Stop it, stop it, it hurts! We don't have time for this, this guy is dying!" screamed Chrona.

"So? Who cares? Let him die, we don't know him." scoffed Ragnorak.

"No I can't! It'll just make me more stressed if I leave him here!" Chrona whined.

"Fine then take him to a hospital or something." suggested Ragnorak.

"But I don't know where a hospital is." mumbled Chrona.

"Damn it Chrona are you good for anything?" Ragnorak yelled.

"Yelling at me isn't making this any better!" Chrona yelled back.

"Fine then try using your black blood to heal him." chuckled Ragnorak.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!" Chrona screamed.

"Can't you? No one's around to help what else can you do?"

It was true Chrona looked around and realized they were on an abandoned street no one could help them. Chrona didn't know what to do it was all too much for him. Chrona once again looked at the guy and saw that he didn't look that much older than him, he was too young to die. Chrona contemplated Ragnorak's suggestion and came to a decision, Chrona didn't want to do it but it was the only option. He looked both ways to see if anyone was around then took the guy's helmet off and started to inject black blood into the guy's wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! But it's the only way to save you! It'll give you nightmares and your personality will be changed a bit but you'll live." Chrona said talking to the unconscious guy.

"What?..." the guy whispered hoarsely.

"You're awake! Try not to move I'm still healing your wound!" Chrona demanded.

"Ok…" the guy said.

They were only there for a couple more seconds before Chrona thought he could stop. He looked at the guy and noticed he was starting to doze off he panicked. If he fell asleep he was sure to have a nightmare and that wouldn't help his condition.

"You can't go to sleep!" Chrona blurted.

"Why?" the guy asked.

"Because if you sleep you'll have nightmares and they'll stress you condition. Then you'll probably have panic attacks and it'll be even harder for your wounds to heal." Chrona explained.

"Nightmares?" he asked

"Yes, because of my black blood."Chrona whispered.

"Well my new apartments around here so how about we go there and you can explain this to me on the way." suggested the guy.

"Ok, I guess I could handle that." Chrona sighed.

So Chrona grabbed the guy's right arm and slung it over his shoulder so he could support him while he had Ragnorak grab the guy's motorcycle. After Chrona had gained a stable grip on the guy he started telling the guy all about his black blood. The guy listened intently while giving Chrona directions to his place. Not once did the guy seem uncomfortable, scared, or disgusted with Chrona throughout his whole speech, his face stayed neutral and he never interrupted. Chrona felt at ease around the stranger for some really weird reason, which was odd considering even his friends still sometimes made him jumpy, but no matter at least he was calm.

They finally reached his apartment and just in the nick of time he was starting to be unable to fight off sleep. Chrona opened the door and sat him up on his bed to do some wound rechecking.

"I think your wounds are healed enough to allow you to sleep, I'm sorry about this really! I'll stay by your side for a while longer to check just how bad your condition is." Chrona explained.

"So your black blood's gonna give me nightmares and give me an evil side? I'm not sure I'm all and well with the having an evil side but I'll live. I'm not so worried about the nightmares either everyone gets them. Besides I have them more often than not." The guy yawned.

"Wait before you sleep you never told me your name. Mine is Chrona what's yours?" He asked

"Darren, it's nice to meet you Chrona." He said finally nodding off.

"It's nice to meet you too Darren." Chrona said even thought Darren was already asleep.

Chrona didn't really do anything after that he just sat there and watched Darren the whole time. After forty five minutes of watching him sleep Darren started to groan, the nightmares had begun. Another ten minutes and now he was thrashing around and after twelve minutes he had finally woken up in a panic. Chrona went and brought Darren some water then waited for him to finish drinking it to start asking questions.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Well, normal, not good but not bad just how I normally fell from nightmares." Darren casually replied.

Chrona was surprised at how well and calm he was taking this he wondered why this situation didn't bother him. Either way Darren was a special boy, Chrona wished he could have his bravery and tranquility.

"How long did I sleep for anyway?" he asked.

"An hour and or so I believe." Chrona replied.

"I see I lasted longer than I thought!" he smiled.

What was with this guy it seemed as if nothing affected him it was kind of ticking Chrona off but he would never admit it. Chrona still felt guilty for doing this to Darren and Darren was just blowing it off as if it were normal! He abruptly got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, he stopped in the door way and turned back to Chrona.

"Hey if you don't mind I'm gonna take a shower since I'm sweating, a lot, so if you want to stay you can. Or if you have somewhere you have to be or just wanna go that's ok too. Just if you decide to stay I'll probably be like fifteen minutes ok?"

"Ok" Chrona replied

Chrona took a moment to think about what he said; he did have somewhere he was supposed to be. But for some reason the way he said that he sounded kind of lonely to Chrona and he thought maybe he should stay. He must've been arguing with himself for fifteen minutes because before he knew it Darren had already come out of the shower. When he saw Chrona still sitting there a look of pure happiness swept across his face. It made Chrona's heart beat faster and he was happy he had decided (sort of) to stay.

"So since you're still here would you like to join me for dinner? I mean I'm not the best cook but I'm pretty decent so I think it'll be ok for eating." He asked nervously.

Chrona started laughing, actually laughing! He found Darren quite funny and was glad he wasn't the only one who felt nervous about this whole situation.

"Sure, I'll join you for dinner; I think I can handle that." Chrona replied.

That look of joy swept over the Darren's face again which I turn made Chrona's heart beat faster again. He wasn't sure why the Darren made him so nervous and calm at the same but he didn't find it unpleasant so he decided not to delve to deeply into it and decided to just enjoy it while it lasted. Darren led him into the small kitchen that had a cozy feel to it, Chrona took a seat in one of the two chairs by the table.

"So what are we going to eat?" Chrona asked.

"Honestly one of the only few things I know I can really make is spaghetti is that ok?"

"Sure I think I can handle that." Chrona replied.

So Darren went and brought out a pot filled hit with water and put it on the stove the heat up. Then he went through the cupboards to look for the pasta and some sauce and came out with angel hair and Alfredo sauce. So he threw the spaghetti into the boiling water and brought out another pot to cook the sauce.

"Ok well I gonna use Alfredo sauce so you mind if I put shrimp in the spaghetti?"

"Sure…wait what's shrimp?"

Darren just stared at Chrona with his mouth gaping open he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Chrona please tell me your kidding because if you're not I'm going to stick my head into this pot of boiling water. And I really don't wanna do that for two reasons. One it's gonna burn and it could leave a scar. Two it'll ruin the food. But if you seriously don't know what shrimp is I'm going to stick my head in the pot."

Chrona panicked he didn't know if Darren was serious or not and he really didn't want Darren to get hurt again it was bad enough the first time. Chrona began to endlessly fidget in his chair while trying to decide how to respond correctly to the situation.

"W-well…u-u-uh… you s-see..." Chrona stuttered, he didn't know what to say he couldn't deal with this!

Darren started making the motion as if he was really going to stick his head into the pot and Chrona panicked. Out of instinct Chrona grabbed a hold of Darren's shirt and pulled him away from the pot. Unfortunately Chrona pulled to hard and he and Darren went tumbling down on the floor. Chrona had the air knocked out of him when Darren landed on top of him but quickly got it back. He tried to calm his racing heart beat which was going fast, a little too fast and…out of sync?

Slowly Chrona realized that it wasn't only his heart that was beating fast it was Darren's as well. He was surprised to feel just how fast Darren's heart beat was, it was faster than his own, but then again that could have to do with is partially unstable condition. Chrona turned to face Darren at the same time that Darren decided to turn face to Chrona, they both stopped a couple inches close of clashing into a kiss. They both turned beet read and quickly moved away from each other this was something they were both having trouble handling. Then while trying to break the tension Darren began to chuckle nervously while he got up off the floor, then helping Chrona up.

"You seriously thought I was going to do it didn't you?" he asked.

"Well yea you were leaning towards the pot so yeah I thought you were!" Chrona yelled.

"Chill Chrona, of course I wasn't really going to do it I was just joking with you."

"Well don't joke with me like that I can't handle it!" Chrona yelled again.

"You can't handle many things can you Chrona?" Darren asked.

"No I can't ok?" Chrona angrily replied.

"Look I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, forgive me?" he asked

Chrona didn't say anything for a while, while he pondered whether to forgive him or not, then out of nowhere the guy traps him in a bear hug from behind.

"Please?" Darren whispers in his ear.

Chrona flinched as the words sent a shiver down his spine, he felt weird, but not a bad kind of weird, a good kind of weird and he didn't know why. After a couple a seconds of silence Chrona tried to speak but words wouldn't come out and his heart was beating fast again. In the end he just nodded his response to show that he did forgive him for whatever they were fighting about. Wait what were they fighting about? Chrona couldn't remember, he was too aware of Darren's presence to be able to think of anything else.

Darren reluctantly let Chrona out of the hug, but he hadn't wanted to let go of Chrona he wanted to keep holding him in that calm state forever. Chrona was pretty disappointed himself when Darren let him out of the hug, he had almost grabbed Darren to bring him back into the hug again but he restrained himself. After all what kind of message would he be sending Darren if he suddenly brought him back into an embrace. No, Chrona wanted to keep Darren's friendship that he knew for sure, so he decided not to over step his boundaries just in case. Even if Darren had initiated the hug he still didn't want to take the chance of miss reading something.

Anyway Darren had continued cooking and the awkward silence eventually faded as they began to have conversations about random things. Chrona learned a couple of interesting things that night like for one Chrona found out Darren's favorite color is pink and he also discovered that he liked shrimp. After they finished eating Darren offered to take Chrona back home and he accepted till they got outside. He had realized that Darren had meant take him back on the motorcycle; he had thought that Darren meant walk him back. Darren mounted himself back on it while putting his helmet on then he held one out for Chrona which Chrona gazed at skeptically.

"What?" Darren asked.

"I'm not getting on that." Chrona stated flatly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if you don't remember you hit me with that thing." Chrona grumbled.

"Come on it was an accident!" Darren exclaimed.

"Still I don't trust being on it." Chrona pouted.

"Just get on the God damn bike." demanded Darren.

Chrona was surprised at the sudden command, Darren seemed to forceful Chrona was scared. Scared? No, that wasn't it, he felt something welling up in his chest but it wasn't fear.

"Do you trust me?" Darren asked.

"What?" Chrona asked back snapping out of his thoughts.

"Do you trust me?" Darren asked again.

Surprised by the question Chrona waited for the hesitation to assault his heart which would make him stand there for a few minutes while trying to decide what to say. Or so he thought but the hesitation never came in fact his response was almost instantaneous.

"Yes, I trust you." Chrona replied taking the out stretched helmet, putting it on, and jumping onto the back of the bike where he held onto Darren for dear life.

"So where to?" Darren asked.

Chrona thought about how he was supposed to meet up with everyone today and thought it was best that he advise someone of what happened to him before they all freaked out so…

"To my friend Maka's house she's probably wondering what happened to me." He replied

'I was supposed to meet up with her today' was what he was going to say but for some reason he stopped himself short of saying it, thought it was unnecessary information.

"Ok, onward, just tell me where this chick Maka's House is!" Darren exclaimed.

So Chrona pointed out where to go while riding and surprisingly felt safe, even riding the motorcycle. 'As long as I'm with Darren' he thought…Wait what? Chrona almost sounded like he was infatuated with the guy, but how could he be when they barely just met like a couple of hours ago? He didn't have much time to ponder the thought because before he knew it they were there.

"Alrighty, here we go this is the place right?" Darren asked.

"Yep, this is it thanks." Chrona said.

"No problem, so when will I see you again?" Darren asked

Chrona noticed the blush creeping across Darren's face, at first it was subtle but it became more noticeable as the silence grew. Chrona realized he himself was turning red too from Darren's question, he hadn't thought of what would happen to them after today. He was so caught up in the time they spent together he didn't stop to think of how or even if they would meet again. He felt the answer was pretty obvious thought after all they had become good friends in such little time it would suck to lose him now.

"Yes, I'm not sure when but I know we will, don't you?" Chrona asked.

"Yeah, so it's not just me who's getting that feeling?"

"No, so I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yep goodbye Chrona."

Then Darren had done something Chrona hadn't expected him to do, he took Chrona's left hand got down on one knee and kissed Chrona's hand.

"Till next time." He smirked

Then he got back on his bike and took off before Chrona could come out of his shock and say anything.

"WAIT BUT… But I'm not a girl I'm a boy, he knows that doesn't he?" Chrona asked himself.

Chrona suddenly became very perplexed he wasn't sure if he could deal well with Darren having the wrong idea about his gender.

"There's always gotta be something I can't handle doesn't there!" Chrona groaned

Chrona was too busy sulking to hear a door open behind him but turned as soon as he heard the voice.

"Chrona is that you where have you been we've been looking for you all day!" he turned to see fuming Maka.

'Uh-oh' he thought 'here we go, how am I supposed to explain what happened I really don't think I can handle this!' Maka saw the distressed look on Chrona's face and began to worry again she was always worried about him.

"Did something happen Chrona?" she asked.

"I'd try to explain it to you but it would just get to confusing." He replied.

"Chrona…" she gave him a stern look.

"Ok I'll try to explain it but try not to get too mad ok?" he asked

"Don't worry Chrona I'm sure whatever you did can't be that bad." She said trying to cheer him up.

"That's what you think wait till I actually tell you the story." He mumbled.


	2. Reunion

**Yay! so i finally freaking finished chapter two i mean it was practically already done before i was just being super lazy and didnt have my computer for a while so yeah but now its done so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened..." Chrona finished.<p>

Everyone was there and they were all shocked senseless.

"You did what?" Kid screeched.

"Great." Liz sighed.

"Wow." Patty awed.

"Oh my." Tsubaki said placing her hand over her mouth.

Blackstar just stared wide eyed with his drink dripping out of his mouth.

"Dude, really? That is so...I don't even know!" Soul mumbled.

"Um Chrona that's...I don't know let's think about this though." Maka spoke calmly "Chrona what do you know about this guy? What's his name?"

"Darren," Chrona started " I don't really know much about him I didn't ask questions really, I didn't know what to say."

"Ok well where does he live?" Maka asked.

"I don't rememeber but not to far from here, he just moved here." Chrona responded.

"Great you don't even know the guy." Soul grumbled.

"Soul!" Maka quited him.

"No Maka Soul's right, we should be watching him! What are we going to do, how are we supposed to explain this!" Kid ranted.

they all sat in silence for a while this was a touchy situation not one to be taken lightly. Chrona panicked he didn't know what to do, that sense of security he had with Darren was gone now that he was. Now what was he supposed to do? Should he go get Darren, or would that be bad at the moment. He didn't want to be a hinderance to Darren by annoying him after all it was all Chrona's fault, wasn't it? Either way Chrona didn't care he was too worried about what they would do to Darren.

"I don't know." Chrona finally said "Just don't hurt him ok?"

Tears started to fall from Chrona's eyes.

"He didn't do anything wrong! So so don't hurt him please!" Chrona sobbed.

"Chrona." Maka whispered.

"It's all my fault so please!" Chrona spoke desperation in his voice.

"Well it's not really our choice, we have to tell the academy." Kid said.

"But that means..." Chrona started but became choked off by the sobs yearning to leave his body.

"Yes, and I'm sorry Chrona but this is out of our hands we have no choice." Kid said.

"Can I at least have time to warn him?" Chrona asked.

"Of course he deserves a fair trial at least." Kid replied.

"Trial? Kid don't you think that's a little harsh?" Liz asked.

"No," Kid replied "For all we know this could be considered a serious crime, I mean injecting black blood is serious! Does anybody rememeber what almost to Maka and Soul because of it?"

Maka and Soul grew still, downcast their eyes and held each others hands, they sure remembered. Then Chrona felt a bang in his heart and he started crying louder which did and didn't surprise everyone at the same time.

"I'm *hic* so *hic* sorry!" Chrona said hicuping between each sobbing word.

Maka smiled weakly, got up from the couch, she was sitting on with Soul,and hugged Chrona. Chrona gasped for a second but then melted into her hug, he always felt like he was the loving mother...er sister? he never had. Not to mention she was his best friend, she always seemed to understand him. He was glad he had met her but now he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He fell asleep in her arms and she smiled he was so innocent and cute.

She picked him up and layed him on the couch then went and brought a blanket to put over him.

"Well it's pretty late we should all get some shut eye and regroup tomorrow so we can prepare to tell the academy on monday." Kid suggested.

"What about that Darren guy? Shouldn't we find him?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Patty agreed.

"Well running around might get us to find him but it's a slim chance, it would be better of us to make sure we have everything in order rather than searching aimlessly for some boy. Besides if we tell the academy first they would help us and it would probably be easier to find him." Kid replied.

"That sounds reasonable." Tsubaki agreed.

"Great than it's settled, see you all tomorrow, let's go, Liz, Patty."

"Ok!" Patty giggled.

"Bye guys." Liz concluded.

They all say one last goodbye then their off.

"Well we'll be off as well." Tsubaki says.

"Yep later guys!" Blackstar exclaims.

"Yeah bye." Soul says.

Then everyone was gone and it was just Soul, Maka, and Chrona.

"Well get some sleep for tomorrow ok?" Soul asked.

"Ok night." Maka agrees.

"Night." Soul finishes.

Maka awoke first and made her way to the living room to find a whining, sleeping, Chrona.

"Chrona? Chrona?" she shook him lightly trying to wake him.

"Uh-hm" he protested against her morning wake up call.

"Ok, fine, sleep some more." she whispered.

She wiped his hair out of his face and stared at him, she wondered how such a sweet boy would be subjected to such things. Then she made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast when she realized they were running low on food.

"I'll have to go to the grocery store." she said.

"Nah, let me do it." she turned to see a sleepy Soul.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean think about it, when Chrona wakes up he's not going to want to see me." he stated.

She knew he was right, Chrona might freak out if she wasn't there so she quickly wrote down a list of things they needed while Soul was getting ready. She handed it to him on his way out and he was gone. Then she set out to make food for everyone when they showed up.

Soul tore down the streets in his bike, he wanted to make this trip as quick as possible. He wasn't in the mood for shopping, he just wanted to get in and to get out. He parked next to another motorcycle.

"Funny, never seen another one around." Soul said.

He went in quickly, got the stuff, and headed outside to find the guy who the bike belonged to about to leave himself.

"That yours? I thought I was the only one with one around here." Soul said.

"Yep it's mine, didn't think I'd see one either," he chuckled. "I'm Darren nice to meet you."

"I'm Soul, same here." he said "Wait what did you just say your name was?"

Soul had to make sure he had it right, it was a long shot but still.

"Darren." he replied "Why?"

So he had heard it right, one more question.

"Do you know a Chrona?" he asked.

Darren's eyes went wide with shock, Soul was right on mark, looks like they didn't have to go looking for this guy after all.

"You know Chrona?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah, you wanna see him? Follow me." Soul said.

They both got on their motorcycles and headed back to the same house that Darren had drppped him off last night.

"That chick Maka's house?" Darren commented.

Chrona tell you?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, so he stayed here last night." it wasnt a question.

"Yep, let's go in he should be up by now." Soul said

"Hey, Maka, I'm back and guess who I found." Soul shouted.

"Who?" Maka asked running to the door "Who's he?"

"Darren?" they all turned to see Chrona.

"Chrona!" Darren exclaimed and pulled Chrona into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." Chrona cried.

"I missed you too." Darren replied.

Maka and Soul stared in awe.

"This coming from two people who just met yesterday." Soul said.

Maka elbowed him in the stomach and smiled at them both.

"Nice to meet you Darren." she said extending her hand.

"Likewise." he said returning the gesture.

"How did you find hin Soul?" she asked.

"The grocery store." he stated.

"I see good thing I sent you then," she smiled "right Chrona?"

She turned to Chrona but he was lost in his own little world with Darren. They couldn't see to tear their eyes from each other longer than a minute. They just seemed so insync with each other, like you couldn't disrupt their chemistry no matter how hard you tried.

'They just look so perfect together.' Maka thought

"Hey are you two done with your fru-fru moment?" Soul interuppted.

That seemed to snap the two out of it, Chrona blushed madly while Darren just seemed like he wanted to deck Soul for ruining his moment with Chrona. In fact he had half a mind to, if not for Chrona being there. He didn't want Chrona to think he was violent or hated his friends. Though he would admitt he had a bit of a temper, he never wanted Chrona to see that side of him ever! So he just contented himself on glaring at Soul who acted as if he hadn't done anything and went into the kitchen.

"Don't mind him he's just naturally like that, you'll have to excuse him." Maka apologized for Soul.

"I don't need apologizing for cause I'm not sorry! This is not time for doppy reunions!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"I understand, but you didn't have to be so rude about it!" Maka yelled back then went to join him in the kitchen.

"So...what now?" Darren asked Chrona.

"Let's just go sit in the living room and wait for everyone else to show up." Chrona replied.

"Everyone else?" Darren inquired.

"Oh no! I totally almost forgot! I'm sorry Darren!" Chrona cried.

This bothered Darren immensely he hated seeing Chrona cry, he pulled the smaller boy to him and hugged him tightly. He ran his hands over and over through Chrona's pink hair but no matter what he did, he couldn't seem soothe Chrona and his insecent apologizing. So he finally used his last resort to shut Chrona up, a light, brief, kiss was all it took to shut Chrona up, and boy did Chrona become quiet!

"Now that you've calmed down are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Darren asked still holding Chrona in a tight embrace.

Chrona nodded his head and stuttered a "Y-yes."

Then right when Chrona was about to start Soul interuppted...again.

"Hold it right there love birds let's wait till everyone gets here to start discussing ok?"

Boy, did Darren really wanted to hit him now!

'Why can't he just read the atmosphere and buzz off?' Darren thought.

Chrona was just flustered to the brim and wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"So when do people start showing up?" Darren asked.

"I don't know." Soul said bluntly.

"Can you give me an estimate?" Darren argued.

"No." Soul said simply.

"You know you're really starting to..." that's as far as Darren got before there was knock on the door.

Thank god for it too, Darren looked as if he was quite ready to bludgeon Soul.

"Coming!" Soul yelled.

"Um Darren, are you ok?" Chrona asked worried about the murder written in Darren's eyes.

Darren quickly shook his head and the look disappeared, but Chrona coouldn't help but feel it was still there.

"I'm fine totally! Just nervous is all." Darren lied.

He hated lying to Chrona but what else was he supposed to say 'No, because i feel like beating up your friend.' ? Yeah, that would go over with Chrona just swimmingly, he had only met the guy a minute ago, he couldn't just declare something like that!

"So this is him?" Darren and Chrona turned to the guests.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're talking about me." Darren sighed.

"Indeed." said a boy with black hair with 3 white stripes on his left side and peircing gold eyes.

Darren felt uncomfortable and squirmish under this boy's gaze but didn't move from his spot.

"Darren as I remember it, my name is Death the Kid but just call me Kid. We have much to discuss so why don't we get started already shall we?" said kid walking to the living room leaving a worried Darren in his wake.

'I'm screwed.' Darren thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about the mistakes! Thanks Skai Breeze for telling me otherwise i would've never noticed my mistakes on this story or my other one! You really saved me! Anyway now its fixed so yay!<strong>


	3. Figuring it Out

**I'm so sorry this took so long I can't really blame this on anything else except laziness so I'm sorry I took so freaking long it was practically already done just stuck on the ending so it might seemed a little rushed (And short) but finally it's done so just enjoy! And something is going to happen to Darren that I'm not sure if it can actually be done but it's a fic so who cares just roll with it ok? Makes reading it alot easier!**

* * *

><p>"Now Darren do you know why you are here?" Kid asked.<p>

"To see Chrona?" he replied.

Kid looked as if he was to snap at him that this was no joking matter but Darren held his hand up to stop him.

"I know it's because of the black blood Chrona injected in me right?" Darren asked.

"Correct." Kid said "How do you feel?"

"The same."

"No nightmares?"

"I have nightmares anyway, constantly, so if the black blood induces nightmares I wouldn't know the difference."

"Sudden bursts of anger or craving of heinous acts?"

"As before I am already some what of a temperamental person so if the black blood inflamed my anger I haven't noticed."

"You're a strange person you know that?" Kid finally said.

"I've been told so before, so yes, I am aware I am a bit odd." Darren replied coolly.

"If he doesn't feel the changes of black blood shouldn't me be worried?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, if he doesn't notice it, it either means it's lying dormant within him or that he's naturally insane, I have my bet on the latter." Soul said.

Maka abruptly smacked Soul upside the head at the last comment.

"That was uncalled for." Maka scolded.

"No Maka it's alright he might have a point, plus, if it's any consolation I feel like belting him every time he opens his mouth." Darren said simply.

Everyone stared at him in fear and awe, he definitely wasn't normal, at all.

"Well that's comforting." Soul said sarcastically.

"At least now we know for sure the black blood's in his system." Tsubaki said worriedly.

"Yep." Maka agreed just as worried.

"So is there a cure to this black blood or what?" Darren asked.

"The only cure known so far is self control and self stability, in other words it's you, you can't let it control you." Soul explained "So if you have good self control then you don't have to worry much, but if you have bad self control then we have our work cut out for us."

"Control against what?" Darren asked "What can't I let control me?"

"The black blood, it has a conscience of its own." Maka said.

"Is there anyway to recognize it?" Darren asked.

"Well when it came to us it had come in the form of a demon offering us access to the black blood's power." Maka explained "It was useful at times but if you use it too much it can envelope you and you might not be able to free yourself from it."

"So what now?" Darren asked "I know you didn't tell me this just because you're worried about me, so tell me what is it you're going to do with me?"

"Well you see we go to an academy..." Kid started.

"Called the DWMA." Darren finished.

"So you've heard of it." Kid said

"Of course," Darren said "after all I am a new student."

This everyone did not know, they turned to Chrona who twitched in uncertainty, he hadn't known this either, they turn to Kid who obviously didn't know as well he was shell shocked.

"Stop looking so shocked." Darren snapped " Why else would I have moved here?"

Everyone honestly hadn't thought about why this guy had moved here, they were too busy freaking out about the black blood.

"So then you have no problem coming with us to the academy to explain this to my father?" Kid asked.

"Nope, no problem at all." Darren answered.

"Excellent then you'll stay here tonight with Chrona, Maka, and Soul, then tomorrow we'll all meet up here and go to school together and immediately see a teacher." Kid decided "Meeting adjourned, see you all tomorrow."

With that Soul and Maka walked everyone to the door and said their goodbyes while Darren and Chrona sat together on the couch in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, it was a comforting silence that could go on for a while but of course it had to be broken sometime.

"Your friends don't like me do they?" Darren asked grinning weakly.

"I'm sorry!"Chrona exclaimed.

"No, no, no, do not go off the deep end, I don't mind, besides it's my fault they don't like me, I'm not an agreeable person, so don't worry, ok?" Darren said.

Darren was grinning on the outside, yes, but Chrona could tell he wasn't happy in the slightest, he knew that Darren was being sensitive to his feelings, that much was obvious. The truth was he didn't want Darren to accommodate to his feelings, he wanted Darren to be himself. He wanted to know Darren's true self, scars and all, but he couldn't know Darren if Darren was trying to hide himself for Chrona's sake.

"It's ok to disagree with people." Chrona said "It's ok to be mean sometimes."

"Look Chrona..." Darren started.

"No Darren you listen to me." Chrona demanded.

Darren was shocked at Chrona's sudden comanding tone but did as he was told, he stayed quiet and listened to Chrona.

"I like you alot, but we won't get anywhere if you keep compromising your thoughts and feelings for me." Chrona stated " So please let me see you, if we care about each other as much as I think we do then you shouldn't feel the need to hide from me, you should trust me more than anyone."

After Chrona realized what he just said he felt a sudden pang of shock, confusion, and bravery, he had never felt so brave before.

"Because I know," he continued "that I trust you more than anyone."

Darren looked as if he was about to cry, but not cry tears of sadness, to cry tears of joy all over his big dopey grin.

"I trust you too Chrona," Darren finally spoke " I'm not sure how it happened or why it was so fast, but I do, more than anyone, trust you, and trust is not something I've ever given away easily at all, I want to protect you."

Then a light started shining and when it disappeared there was a shield where Darren should have been.

"Darren?" Chrona called "What is this?"

"Me!" the shield called.

"Darren!" Chrona exclaimed.

"Yeah," Darren mumbled "what just happened?"

"I don't know, hold on!" Chrona said "Maka! Soul! Somethings wrong with Darren!"

"What's wrong?" Soul asked faking sympathy "Psycho try to commit suicide?"

Maka abruptly smacked him again and sent him a warning glare.

'What's wrong?" Maka asked.

Chrona grabbed the shield/Darren shoved it in front of Maka and Soul's faces. They stared at the shield not sure what Chrona was getting upset about, what did this shield have to do with Darren?

"Chrona could you not swing me around like that?" Darren asked.

"Oops, sorry Darren!" Chrona gasped.

"Darren?"Maka and Soul shouted in unison.

"What happened to him?" Soul asked genuinely curious.

"He looks like a shield, but why?" Maka asked.

She took a moment to think but what she came up with didn't seem right, but since he was like this she guessed it could be possible.

"Darren when you enrolled into the academy what were you deigned to be?" Maka asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you a meister or a weapon?"

"A weapon, why? Do you think this is my form? Because I've never heard heard of a form looking like this."

"Yeah Maka, that's a little far fetched don't you think?" Soul questioned. "I mean were weapons! A shield is not a weapon."

"You have a better idea?" she snapped.

Soul merely "tch"ed and let it go for he had no better idea.

"I think Maka's right." Chrona said.

"Thank you Chrona." Maka said.

"But is it possible for one to have two weapons?" Chrona asked.

"If you can match wavelengths, yes, why?" Maka asked.

"Because I feel like our wavelengths are matching." Chrona said.

"Really?" Maka asked "Was this before or after you injected him with black blood?"

"I don't know I always felt insync with Darren it just feels even stronger now." Chrona replies.

It was true, since the moment that Chrona had met him he had always felt a strong connection with the guy. The over whelming feeling to save him, the comfort he had with him that he never seemed to have with anyone else. Chrona felt complete with Darren and he wanted to do everything he could to stay with him.

"Chrona are you ok?" Darren asked "You seem over whelmed."

"No I'm fine, really!" Chrona insisted "So how does he change back?"

"That really depends on him." Soul said.

"Ok, let me try." Darren said.

The light showed up once again and there was Darren holding Chrona's hand.

'You did it!" Chrona cheered.

"Well it's all thanks to you Chrona." he smiled.

"Your overly dramatic flirting annoys me." Soul interrupted...again!

"Soul!" Maka exclaims.

"Well your face annoys me so were even." Darren retorted.

"Darren!" Chrona exclaims as well.

"You wanna take this outside?" Soul threatened.

"Definitely, I've been wanting to kick your ass all day!" Darren proclaimed.

"Please don't fight!" Chrona begged.

"You are not about to brawl outside!" Maka commanded.

They both gave each other heated glares looking as if they were going to attack each other right there. Then finally they turned away from each other while Darren went to go stand next to Chrona and Soul went to go stand next to Maka. They both huffed in frustration at not getting to beat each other up but turned away they had nothing more to say to each other.

"Thank you geeze, you're both acting like children." Maka sighed.

"He started it!" they both said in childish unison.

Just when they looked like they were going to go into it again Maka snapped.

"Don't. You. Dare. Either of you!"

They both quickly snapped their mouths shut and Chrona sighed in relief looking gratefully to Maka.

"Boys." Maka sighed rolling her eyes.

"But Chrona's a boy too...right?" Soul protested.

"Keep talking and I crush your head in." Darren growled.

"No wait it wasn't suppose to come out like that!" Soul rushed.

"It's ok Darren, I understand he didn't mean to offend me." Chrona explained trying to calm Darren "It's ok."

"Fine if you say so." He sighed "I cant stay mad at you when you're making that face, it's too cute."

"W-w-what face?" Chrona stuttered flushed.

"Nothing, nothing." Darren chuckled.

After that they all decided to eat with Darren and Maka cooking which bothered Soul but he didn't say anything. Regardless of his discomfort though Soul watched the two cook along with Chrona who seemed fascinated by it. Soul thought he could kind of understand Chrona's excitement but only because it was Maka. Maybe that's why he's so excited, because it was that Darren guy. Well if that was the case he guess he could understand and try to get along with the guy.

"Soul I understand you're fascinated by my mastery of cooking and it looks good but please do not drool on the food." Darren said sweetly.

On second thought he changed his mind, he hoped the dude dropped dead. Friends with this guy? Sure, when hell froze over. Soul was about to retort when Maka shot him another look yet again, so instead he glared at the guy. Darren smirked in content that is until Chrona gave him a scolding look as well. He immediately stopped smiling and kept cooking with his head down in shame.

"Wow, someones whipped." Soul mumbled.

Darren looked up and starred at Soul like he was a complete idiot, as well he should. After all was Soul any different off with Maka then Darren was with Chrona?

"Says the whippest of them all." Darren mumbled back.

"What!" Soul snapped.

Then out of no where a ladle hits Soul in the face.

"When I say no fighting I mean no fighting, at all!" she says "I don't care if you're mumbling or grumbling or whatever, no means no!"

"Fine, but why did you only hit me!" Soul complained.

Maka rolled her eyes at the complaint but grabbed a wooden spoon and smacked Darren's hands. Darren let out a yelp but didn't complain, he understood he had done something wrong.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Whatever." Soul scoffed, unsatisfied with Darren's reaction.

The rest of the day went off with relative ease but still some tension. They were mostly nervous about the next day but no one had the guts to bring it up. Finally when night hit Chrona got up the courage to ask Darren how he felt about it. Darren of course said he was fine but Chrona still knew he was nervous he just wished Darren would tell him. He worried about him immensely and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with this urgent feeling, it had never been this strong, at least not in a while.

"So you staying here tonight?" Soul asked.

"If Chrona is than I am." Darren answered surely.

"Ok." Chrona mumbled.

"Alright then well good night see you in the morning!" Maka said.

"Night." Chrona said.

Darren and Soul simply nodded and that was that everyone went to sleep in nervous anticipation of tomorrow.


	4. Through the Storm

"Chrona."

Chrona heard someone calling his name but he wasn't sure who it was but he also knew it was familiar. He felt a hand threading through his hair he nuzzled into the touch, it was comforting. For once in a long while he felt at total peace, he's not sure he'd ever even felt peace before! He heard a deep chuckle and the continuation of someone saying his name. Finally he started waking up, he was being pulled out of his peaceful state and as much as he didn't want it to stop he knew there would be something better when h woke up.

He blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes trying to shake off the sleep. To his surprise he felt great this morning; it was such a foreign feeling, happiness.

"Finally sleepy head I thought you'd never wake up!" he heard a voice exclaim.

He took a moment to think of whom it was, he was so sure he knew it, it was someone important…

"Darren!" Chrona proclaimed.

"Yes?" Darren asked.

"Nothing I just couldn't remember your name for a moment." He replied.

"So much for being important." Darren whined with fake hurt.

"No Darren I didn't forget, I'm just sleepy that's all!" Chrona rushes.

"Chrona we seriously need to work on your sense of humor, you can't seem to tell a joke from the truth!" Darren said.

"I'm sorry." Chrona apologized.

"Hey don't do that, it's not your fault, it's just the way you are." Darren stated.

"Ok." Chrona flushed.

"Good now get up we have a big day ahead of us." Darren said kissing Chrona's forehead.

Chrona didn't respond to that he was too busy sputtering because of all the blood rushing to his face. Darren smiled at him, he found him too adorable for words to describe.

"Good Morning." Maka said walking into the living room.

"Morning." Darren and Chrona said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning." Soul whined coming out of his room.

Right when Darren was about to snap at him with a witty remark the door flew open.

"So who's ready for school?" Kid asked.

"Does it look like any of us are ready?" Soul snapped.

"Hn-hm." Darren 'coughed'.

Everyone looked at him to see saw that he was ready to go but tired as well.

"What?" Soul growled.

"Insomnia, didn't really know what else to do." He mumbled.

"Ok well give us a little while we'll get ready." Maka said.

After everyone was ready they headed out Chrona and Darren walked together in the back of the group. Darren held onto Chrona's hand tightly, so tightly it hurt but Chrona didn't want to say anything. Eventually Darren noticed Chrona kept making faces of pain and short intakes of breath. He immediately let go of Chrona's hand and was about to apologize when Chrona stopped him. He put a finger up to Darren's lips and shook his head, Darren held onto the hand Chrona had over his lips, took it off and kissed the top of Chrona's hand.

When they realized everyone was watching they both flushed furiously and looked away from each other. They didn't let go of each other hands though, they kept holding on and interlaced their fingers. They had both reached a level of calmness by the time they reached the academy and were ready to face their punishment however it came. Everyone let out a breath they seemed to have been holding in when they finally made it. They all turned to Darren and Chrona with pitying looks, none of them were sure of the outcome of this meeting.

They all heard footsteps and turned to see Stein heading their way. He stopped, looked over each one of them, and then his eyes finally fell on Darren; he had a strange look in those eyes.

"Darren?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Darren replied.

"I'm sure you're aware of why you're here?" he asked.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Then come along Lord Death is waiting for you." Stein said walking away from the group.

They quickly followed after him in anticipation, some excited, some nervous, and some indifferent by this point. They walked through the halls of the academy, Darren looking at all the sights. Chrona and he were still death gripping each other's hands in fear of what was to come. Finally they were standing outside the door to the death room and were both having mini panic attacks. Right before they went in they looked to each other smiled and suddenly felt a strange sense of calm between each other.

Darren pushed the door open and let Chrona go in first now that may seem like the gentlemanly thing to do but the truth was Darren was afraid to go in first. He wasn't sure what to expect, this was his first day at the academy and he was already in trouble. The room was quite odd; it looked like a desert with a walkway leading to a platform with a mirror. Odd it all seemed dead, well but then again it was the death room, at least that's what Darren thought he heard them call it. As soon as Chrona and Darren step in the room Stein starts to close the doors.

"Lord Death wishes to speak to the both of you alone." Stein said before closing the doors fully.

"Well this is an interesting first day." Darren mumbled.

"If it's any consolation mine was weirder." Chrona chipped in.

"Now that makes me feel bad." Darren says.

"I'm sorry!" Chrona apologizes.

"Don't I'm just worried about you." He smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but any day now."

They both turned to see Lord Death, Chrona was embarrassed, whereas Darren wasn't sure whether to be embarrasses or amused.

"Interesting mask you got there Mr. Death." Darren says trying to yield his laughter.

"So I've been told." says Lord Death "Come in further we have much to discuss."

"Yes sir." Darren and Chrona said in unison.

They followed him further into the room till they were on the platform near the mirror. They were both stiff and wary of this situation, waiting out to see what their punishment was.

"You realize it's quite dangerous what you have attempted Chrona." Lord Death says.

"Yes sir." Chrona replied.

"And you Darren, you're being quite calm about this a little too calm for comfort." Lord Death says skeptically.

"Why does everyone keep saying that is this black blood stuff that bad?" He asks.

"Quite." Lord Death replied "I'm surprised no one's explained it to you."

"Oh they probably have I just forgot because their voices got so annoying that I just blocked them out." He answered bored.

Chrona was thoroughly embarrassed he couldn't believe Darren had just said that, to Lord Death of all people. He almost felt like smacking Darren in the back of his head if he didn't care for the boy so much. Unfortunately for Darren he would have wished that it was Chrona that had hit him when Lord Death practically chopped his head open. Darren let out a cry of pain and rubbed his head harshly, he couldn't believe the dude had just hit him! While Chrona was trying hard not to burst into laughter, Lord Death had just hit him!

"You're in no position to be giving me cheek boy." Lord Death said sternly.

"Geeze I'm sorry!" Darren groaned.

"Apology accepted, now if you would listen seriously please." Lord Death said.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Darren said.

"Anyway from now on neither of you will be allowed to be anywhere without the supervision of at least one person from the DWMA." Lord Death explained.

"What?" Darren and Chrona yelled in unison.

"Oh no!" Chrona cried.

"All the time?" Darren cringed "How are Chrona and I supposed to have personal moments?"

Both Lord Death and Chrona turned to look at Darren, Chrona with confusion and Lord Death with skeptism. Then abruptly Lord Death once again chopped at Darren's head.

"There will be no such misconduct on my watch." Lord Death says.

"What?" Chroan asked still not getting it.

"Nothing Chrona, don't worry about it." Darren assured him.

"I should hope so you are both much too young." Lord Death scolds.

"H-huh?" Chrona stutters.

After a moment his face seemed to light up with realization and not a moment after his face turned red as a beet. Darren himself was turning red with embarrassment, he had not meant to say that aloud. Lord Death seeing this decided to cut him some slack and move on with business.

"It doesn't matter how uncomfortable you are its necessary." Lord Death stated.

"Yes sir we understand." They say.

"Good now so what's this I hear about you changing into a shield Darren?" Lord Death asks.

"Oh yeah I don't know why but I suddenly turned into a shield last night, it was weird." He explained.

"Quite, so can you do it again?" Lord Death asked.

Darren looked to Chrona and Chrona gave him a reassuring smile while squeezing his hand.

"I think so, let me try." He said.

Darren tried to focus on what he felt last time which was protecting Chrona and sure enough it worked Chrona looked amazed once again while Lord Death looked on with mild fascination. Lord Death picked him up and turned him around for a couple of minutes, inspecting him. Then handed Darren back to Chrona and seemed to be thinking hard on something.

"Nope I can't recall seeing anything quite like this." He finally said "You're quite the lab case Darren."

"What?" Darren yelled.

"Not to say we'll experiment on you, though you'll have to watch out for Stein, I'm just interested."

"Watch out for who?" Darren asked.

"The man who let you in." Lord Death replied.

"So why should I watch out for him?" Darren asked.

"Because he tends to experiment on things he finds, interesting despite my words sometimes." Lord Death explained.

If Darren could pale he would have, now he would have a crazy scientist after him what next? No scratch that he didn't want to know nor jinx it he had, had enough surprises for one week maybe even a month.

"Can I change back now?" he asked.

"Of course." Lord Death said.

Darren swiftly switched back to his original form and subtly looked around for the crazy mad scientist he knew might be on him in a matter of moments. Chrona could see the fear etched across his face and smiled, it'snot as if he was the first to panic about Stein coming after him. Chrona grabbed Darren's hand and held it close t his chest feeling Darren's fast heart beat even through his looked to Chrona and once again started to calm down in his presence. It was moments like this he was so glad he me Chrona.

Lord Death looked between the two and could see the intense feelings they held for each other, all he could do was hope this went right.

"You two may go now," Lord Death finally said "I hope you enjoy your first day at the academy Darren."

"Me too sir, me too." Darren chuckled insecurely.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine." Lord Death says.

"Thank you sir if you say so." Darren smiles.

"Goodbye Lord Death." Chrona says.

"Goodbye to you too Chrona." Lord Death replies.

They both made their way out of the death room and Darren followed Chrona as they made their way to their first class. Upon arriving they saw the whole gang and everyone looked relieved to see them well and happy. Chrona and Darren got excused for being late to class and took their seats quickly. Immediately after class they were bombarded with questions on what happened. They retold every detail they could and got various reactions from everyone in the group.

In the end the decided to have a little congratulations party for Darren and his 'living to see another day' apparently.

"Oh come on you guys make it sound as if something really bad was going to happen to me." Darren whined.

Everyone became deathly silent for a while and right when Darren was about to start panicking that all started laughing.

"Chrona remember how I said I thought your friends didn't like me?" Darren asked.

"Yes." Chrona answered a little nervous.

"I don't like them either I'm sorry." he says "Ok no I'm not."

"Hey!" most of them yell.

"That's fine by me I don't want you liking me anyway." Soul says cockily.

"Put your comments where the sun don't shine because i don't give a damn about what you say." Darren snarls.

Maka was about to get in between it again when Chrona smacks Darren across the face. Everyone stares in shock at Chrona, no one ever thought he'd have the guts to do anything like that.

"Stop it!" Chrona yells "I don't care if you don't get along that doesn't mean it's ok to pick fights!"

Darren looks thoroughly hurt and bows his head in shame, he didn't mean to make Chrona upset, that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry." Darren says sullenly.

"I don't like it when friends fight, I can't handle it." he explains " So how do you think it makes me feel when someone important to me like you fights with my friends?"

Chrona waited for Darren's response but it never came, instead he got down on one knee, took Chrona's hand in his, and kissed it, just like the first time they met.

"I'm really sorry," he apologizes "I didn't consider your feelings."

"Well I guess I can't be too mad at you, after all I told you not to consider my feelings." Chrona argued.

"That's no excuse I know you put up a tough front but you're actually delicate, so I'm going to do all I can to work on controlling my emotions so I can be a person suitable for you." Darren declares.

Everyone stares in awe at dramaticness of it all, really could it get anymore sappy?

"Where's all this coming from all of a sudden?" Chrona asks flushed.

Darren smiles weakly at Chrona momentarily being jealous of his innocence.

I'm glad you're trying really hard to understand me but I think you should know it's been a while since I've spent so much time interacting with people I've spent most of my life alone." he tells.

"What do you mean?" Chrona asked.

"My parents died when I was young and since I had no relatives that wanted to take me in I've had to fend for myself since I was young. If there's on thing I learned in all that time it was better to keep your distance from people so I did. Everywhere I went people tried to get to know me but I shut them out with curt feelings and snide remarks, I was labeled as an anti-social wherever I went. So you can only imagine the communication skills I picked up, I've never had a reason to get better till now so that's why from now on I'm going to try my hardest for you Chrona. I wanna become someone you can be proud to have with you not just some anti-social loser with bad manners, so be patient while I work on getting better ok? Will you help me?" he practically pleads.

"Of course but how come you talk so well with me?" Chrona asks.

"Probably because it's you!" Darren smiles.

"Well we'll just have to work on the rest of us won't we?" Maka asks placing her hand on top of Chrona's and Darren's.

Soon everyone was placing their hands on top of the other's, even Soul added his hand, though reluctantly last. They all looked to Darren and smiled smiled of encouragement, a single tear slid from Darren's cheek.

"Thank you." He smiles through tears "Everyone."


	5. Looking Within

**Ok so hi everyone it's LHO here! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up its been done for like a couple days (or weeks) now but I've been reading so much I keep forgetting to type it out so here it finally is hope you enjoy! P.S. this chapter gets a little more sensual and angsty (I guess you could say) just for a friend of mine (You know who you are BBstar!) who keeps insisting I write a smut but not quite confident in my scenes for that yet but I'll probably get there sometime but not for this story it's all about fluffy sweetness! Anyway...read on!**

* * *

><p>Darren woke the next morning to find a sleeping Chrona in his arms, snoring softly. Darren at first just admired Chrona but after a while he started carding his hands through Chorna's hair. Darren was so caught up in watching Chrona that instinctly kissed the boy on the lips. Right after he had noticed what he did he stayed completely still hoping Chorna wouldn't wake. Unfortunately things weren't to go his way Chorna began to stir and soon opened his sleepy eyes.<p>

"Darren?" He asked sleepily.

Staring intently at the innocent picture that was Chrona sent Darren's hormones on a trip. He tried desperately to calm the blush he was sure was creeping across his face. Now was not the time to be thinking such dirty thoughts his mind screamed at him. He continued to stay rigidly still and smiled at Chrona hoping he wouldn't notice his little problem. Chorna of course had to notice something though, luckily it wasn't the problem with his nether regions but rather his red face.

"Darren are you ok you're really red!" Chrona exclaimed placing his hand on his forehead than Darren's "And you're really hot!"

Darren jerked at the word 'hot', did he really have to say hot couldn't he say warm! As Darren continued to argue with his mental and bodily anxieties Chrona only began to grow more worried. He placed his hand on the babbling Darren's shoulder hoping to bring him back to his senses. To no avail though for Darren continued to babble to himself so Chrona finally decided to try something drastic. He scooted closer to Darren and ensued to kiss him until he finally relaxed into the kiss.

"Are you with me now?" Chrona asked.

"I love you!" Darren blurted automatically.

Chorna's eyes widened "What did you say!?"

Darren shot off the couch they had been lying on and started to move away from Chrona.

"Nothing!" he assured weakly "I said nothing just blabbing!"

Darren made to snatch his leather jacket from the floor but Chrona got to it first.

"No you said something!" Chrona pushed.

Darren looked at Chrona pleadingly to let it go and to give him his jacket but Chrona didn't seem to be relenting.

"Fine look you hold onto my jacket, it's not that cold outside anyway, I'm gonna go on a quick walk ok?" Darren rushed.

Darren didn't even give Chrona time to respond he just rushed out the door and closed it behind him ignoring Chrona's calling.

"Darren!" Chrona yelled even though Darren was already gone.

Chrona didn't get it, why had Darren run out like that after telling him something like that? Had he not meant to say it? That seemed to make Chrona feel even worse. Were those tears he felt on his cheek?

"What happened?" Maka asked running into the room seeing a crying Chrona.

Chrona got up and ran to Maka crying softly while clinging to her, she just held him. She simply patted his hair and waited for him to calm down so he could tell her himself what was wrong. When he finally calmed down Maka waited for him to start talking and when he did she was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Darren told me he loved me." Chrona said softly.

Maka smiled "That's great isn't it? You like him right?"

"Yeah but as soon as he said it he ran out the door, denying he said anything." Chrona said, tears starting up again.

Maka looked at Chrona confused why would Darren suddenly run out all of a sudden after telling Chrona something so emotional. She was starting to feel really mad, she hoped Darren wasn't toying with Chrona's feelings. She highly doubted that though, the boy was an emotional wreck, he's no where near the type to mess with other's feelings. Hell, the boy had told them last night he was still working through his own. Maybe that was it, he had probably wanted to tell Chrona but he was still worried about how this was all going to affect him.

"Don't sweat it, the dude's emotionally unstable, he loves you so chill just give him time to come around."

Both Chrona and Maka looked back to see Soul standing behind them with a black expression. No matter how indifferent he tried to seem Maka knew he was just worried about Chrona and was trying to calm him. Soul lightly ruffled Chrona's hair and walked into the kitchen telling Maka he was hungry. Maka smiled while rolling here eyes and following Soul into the kitchen to leave Chrona to his thoughts. Chrona thought about it more thoroughly and figured they were right Darren needed to think and Chrona would respect that.

~With Darren~

He felt stupid, really, really, really stupid! How could he just run out on Chrona like that?! It's not like he hadn't meant what he said he just...he just...ugh he didn't know what was wrong! Why couldn't he just say what he wanted and not worry about it after he said it, why did he have to be emotionally unstable!?

"Argh!" he yelled into the empty streets.

It was six a.m. and here he was just randomly walking around trying to sort out his emotional shit. He really hated the fact that he was socially retarded right now, before he hadn't cared but now it was a detriment. He wanted to be with Chrona, he wanted to be able to tell Chrona how he felt about him but something still wasn't right. Something was still bothering his conscience and it wasn't letting up anytime soon. Why did his conscience have to bug him, everything was practically perfect what was there to worry about?

"...Perfect..." He breathed.

A word he didn't believe in, the source of all his doubt, if it seemed perfect it was a lie he would say. Looks like he found the problem, disbelief, he was pushing away from Chrona because it seemed to good to be real. One of his worst nightmares, that the thing that makes him most happy will all be a lie or ripped out from under him. He realized if he chose to pursue a relationship with Chrona that he was taking a chance with his heart, was he ready to take that chance? Would he be able to handle the outcome whether it was good or bad?

"I don't know!" He groaned aloud.

"Oh really now?"

He whipped around so fast he almost fell over, he was surprised to see who stood there.

"Blackstar?" He said in disbelief.

"Obviously! There's no one in this universe with such an awesome presence," Blackstar ranted.

Darren smirked at the kid's antics, he was always good for a laugh because for the life of him Dareen could not take Blackstar serious!

"Of course, how could I ever mistake you for another?" Darren played along.

"Damn right you can't!" Blackstar shouted "So what's up?"

"Nothing much just going for a walk." Darren lied.

Blackstar gave him the most hilarious version of a 'bitch please!' look. Darren tried majorly hard to suppress his laughter but it ended up seeping through and broke out into laughter.

"Pretty strong laughter from someone who looked like their world was falling apart a minute ago." Blackstar said indifferently.

Darren immediately stopped laughing, Blackstar had seen him? His emotions had been obvious? He felt kind of bad about laughing now, seems he hadn't been giving Blackstar enough credit. He was quite impressed with Blackstar's deduction but also worried. He had a feeling no matter how much he begged Blackstar was not about to let him leave without an explanation. He tried hard to think of any good lie he could tell Blackstar to get out of this, any!

"Don't even think about lying to me." he said as if reading Darren's mind "I'll know so you might as well just spill it."

Darren knew defeat when he saw it and he saw his defeat in Blackstar's eyes.

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"Yeah I got that when you all of a sudden screamed 'I don't know!'" He said.

Right, Darren had forgotten that Blackstar had heard all of that screaming. How do you tell someone you're having a problem with being too happy? Or at least you're worried that you're too happy and it doesn't feel right to you. He kept running over the different ways to say it in his mind but nothing seemed to sound right or un-silly. Blackstar stood there waiting for Darren to say something but his patience was wearing thin, how long does it take to say what's wrong?

"That's it I can't take it just say what's wrong already!" Blackstar demanded.

"Bt it sounds silly however I try to say it!" Darren explained.

"I don't care if it's silly just tell me!" Blackstar yelled.

Darren took a breath to gather his courage "I think I'm too happy."

Blackstar's eye started twitching and his hand slapped over his mouth to conceal the smile spreading across his lips.

"Hey you're laughing at me!" Darren accused.

"You said it yourself it sounds silly!" Blackstar said between laughs.

"Still you're not supposed to laugh you're supposed to comfort me!" Darren said.

"How do you comfort someone who's too happy?" Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"Ugh forget it!" I groaned "As I thought you don't get it."

"Stop right there, I'm kidding the answer is obvious!" Blackstar said.

Darren rolled his eyes sure that Blackstar was about to say something utterly stupid and self absorbed.

"You're afraid," he answered " You had to mature fast so you've never been one to worry about making yourself happy only surviving."

Darren stared at Blackstar with wide eyes, Blackstar had said something intellectual.

"Now that you're surviving though and happiness comes your way you don't know what to do with it, you're not used to it so you question it."

Darren was just hearing everything he had already told himself in his head but for some reason hearing it from someone else was different.

"Take my awesome word for it, don't question it." He said "Even if it were to end who cares? Enjoy it while you can, it might only come once."

Darren looked him in the eyes and saw that he was completely serious, he could also tell he was right. Darren nodded his head to Blackstar as a way of saying 'thank you' then tore down the streets as fast as he could to get back to Chrona. Blackstar nodded as well even though Darren was already long gone, he knew that Darren already knew his response.

"I'm just that much bigger than life," he said to himself "I can solve anyone's problems!"

With that he headed back home to go back to sleep, he got up because his gut was telling him someone needed help. As always his gut was never wrong, he found Darren and helped him just like he was supposed to. People's fates definitely revolved around him, he was just that important.

~With Darren~

When Darren finally got back to the apartment he ran inside to find Chrona sitting on the couch quietly.

"I'm...!"

"Sorry, I know." Chrona finished for him.

"And I really do...!"

"I know, you don't have to say it." Chrona finished for him again.

"No!" Darren got on his knees in front of Chrona "I want to, no need to!"

Chrona looked like he was hesitant for a moment, like Darren was going to say something he didn't want to hear but then he nodded his head.

"I love you Chrona." He finally said "I really do! And no matter how fast this may seem I know it's real and that it means something!"

Tears welled up in Chrona's eyes and Darren was worried at first until Chrona started nodding.

"I feel the same way too." He said.

Darren reached up and wrapped his arms around Chrona's waist, holding him tightly. Chrona held back with just as much vigor as Darren while hiding his face in Darren's hair. They stayed like that until Darren tilted his head up and kissed Chrona soundly on the lips. Chrona squeaked in surprise which Darren took advantage of and pushed his tongue into Chrona's mouth. Chrona pushed his hands against Darren's chest but Darren merely took one of Chrona's hands and interlocked their fingers.

This seemed to calm Chrona a little but he still wasn't reacting back for fear of doing something stupid. Darren then placed his other hand on Chrona's neck and felt his beating pulse going faster than normal. Darren stopped and kissed Chrona on the forehead hoping to calm the racing pulse. When Darren looked in his eyes though he could tell that Chrona was still nervous, he needed words of affirmation from Darren. Darren pulled Chrona closer into a hug and whispered in his ear softly.

"There's nothing you do that I don't find utterly perfect."

Though Darren had taken a risk saying something so cliche he knew it would be alright. Chrona smiled shyly and began to kiss Darren again, Darren hadn't been worried because he knew Chrona would understand that he meant it. They continued to kiss feverishly on the couch without a care in the world. Little did they know of the two people hiding in the kitchen who were covering each other's mouths. They both tried to stay as quiet as possible not exactly sure what to do in this awkward situation.

Eventually they stopped kissing and just stared at each other, smiling contently. Where as both Maka and Soul were still standing in the kitchen wondering if it was ok to leave or not already. Finally Soul got tired of waiting and just didn't give a damn, he left the kitchen and stomped right on into the living room. They both parted immediately at the sight of Soul, thoroughly embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate situation. Soul stared at both of them uncaring of the situation anymore and only said...

"Look I could care less what you do on your own time but remember other people live here so next time warn a person or go home!"

They both blushed thoroughly embarrassed about being heard, they had both totally forgotten about Maka and Soul. Chrona felt incredibly stupid for not warning Darren they were still there but then again he was a little 'distracted'.

"Right sorry about that, I'll take you up on your suggestion." Darren said.

"Huh?" Soul and Chrona said simultaneously.

Darren got up, grabbed his jacket, and pulled it on before stretching out his hand to Chrona. Chrona looked confused but Darren merely urged him on with a tilt of his shoulder and Chrona took his hand. Darren walked to the door and was about to open it when Soul placed his hand on the door and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Like you said," Darren replied "my own place."

Darren opened the door and Soul immediately jerked his arm away from it's path.

"Bye." Darren said "See you later."

Darren lead Chrona to his motorcycle and they both got on before they left though Maka came out.

"Don't forget we have school today!" She yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Of course not!" Darren yelled back.

They had about 50 minutes before school Darren was sure they'd be fine.

"Ok see you later!" Maka exclaimed.

With a wave of their hands Chrona and Darren were off to Darren's apartment. When they first got there Chrona wasn't quite sure what to say, he merely followed Darren inside and sat down. Darren flopped on his bed and laid there for a while before motioning Chrona over. Chrona of course went over and sat on the edge of Darren's bed till Darren pulled Chrona down next to him. He looped his arms around Chrona's waist and pulled Chrona's back firmly to his chest enjoying the warmth Chrona was giving off.

"Hey Chrona, what do you think?" Darren asked.

"About what?" Chrona asked back.

"About staying here with me."

Chrona flipped around to look Darren straight in the eyes.

"Really!?"

"Of course!" Darren exclaimed "I told you I loved you didn't I?"

"Yes..." Chrona answered.

"Then that means I want to be with you All. The. Time." Darren said.

Chrona smiled at Darren's sappiness, he loved how Darren would make such cliche words sound so romantic to him.

"Fine, I'll stay with you." Chrona answered kissing Darren.


	6. Truth in the End

**So hey everyone long time no see...ok very long time no see and unfortunately not to stay this is the last chapter of Caretaker Chrona people sorry for no earlier warning it's just its been so long and I've been working on so many other ideas that i forgot what i had even planned for this story so instead of just abandoning like i had considered before i decided to leave you with a mind boggling ending hey any ending is better than no ending and this will at least leave you thinking and if it doesn't then you must have seen this coming so enjoy the last chapter because i enjoyed writing it (evil laughter!)**

* * *

><p>Once again due to Darren's nightmares, he wasn't asleep for long which for one was good. They had school to be getting to and if they didn't hurry they would be late. Darren looked down at Chrona's sleeping face and felt like he didn't want to wake him up. Chrona was sleeping so peacefully that Darren thought it would be criminal to wake him up. Unfortunately, they had school and Darren knew Chrona would be mad if he didn't wake him up on time.<p>

So he tried to do it in the most romantic way he knew how, he kissed Chrona until he woke up from lack of oxygen. Ok, maybe not the most romantic, but it was efficient because Chrona woke up. He gasped for air then looked at Darren in the eyes confused.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Darren thought for a moment that Chrona really believed that till the boy smiled.

"Of course I'm not, I'm just trying to be romantic!" he explained. "Guess I'm no good at it huh?"

"Well I don't know anything about romance either."

"Good so that way I don't look like an even bigger idiot."

"I don't think you could look like an even bigger idiot if you tried," Chrona commented.

"Thanks Chrona," Darren huffed. "You're a fantastic boyfriend."

"You know what I mean!" Chrona exclaimed.

"Of course I know what you mean babe," Darren says.

He put his arms around Chrona's shoulder and hugs the boy while kissing him on the forehead.

"Now come on! Get up or we'll be late for school."

Chrona turns his head to see the time and nearly jumps out of bed, if only Darren hadn't been holding him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" says the exasperated boy.

"Sorry!" the other exclaims. "I didn't want to wake you!"

Chrona sighs then starts running around to get ready.

"Hurry we'll be late!" Chrona says.

"Whatever you say babe."

~1 month later~

"Come on Darren you said you'd play ball with us! Are you coming or not?!" Blackstar shouts from the classroom door.

"Oh give up on him Blackstar he's probably too scared to play against our cool selves," Soul scoffs.

"Well I can't say I blame him. I am rather intimidating!" Blackstar proclaims. "Don't worry though; I'll go easy just for you Darren!"

"Do that and I'll wipe the floor with both your asses," Darren states.

"Did he just challenge us?" Blackstar says in disbelief.

"I think he did," Soul replies.

"Well that settles it you're going down hard!" Blackstar yells at Darren.

"Will you guys be coming to watch me destroy these two idiots?" Darren asks the rest of the crew.

"It does sound like a rather interesting idea, but I can't say I condone you being a team by yourself," Kid says.

"What don't you think I could do it?" Darren asks then it dawns on him. "This has to do with your symmetrical things doesn't it?"

"Yep," the boys answers.

"Thought so, so why don't you be on my team Chrona we'll show these losers how you really go in for the kill!"

"Um…sure why not," Chrona says.

"That's my boyfriend these guys won't know what him them."

So they ensued to play a game of basketball where surprisingly Darren and Chrona were able beat Blackstar and Soul. Eventually everyone else joined and they played the whole afternoon. It wasn't until everyone was departing home that it happened.

"Hey Chrona, go on ahead. There are a couple things I wanna get from the store before I go home," Darren said.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Chrona asked.

"Nope, I want you to go ahead and start dinner because I'm starving," Darren says rubbing his stomach.

Chrona chuckles. "Fine I'll see you when you get home."

They gave each other a swift peck before they are each on their separate ways. Chrona home and Darren on his way to the store, or so he had intended at the time. Things don't always go as we plan though do they? Darren was just making his way down the street when he saw a shadow blocking his way at the end. He wasn't concerned until the person walked right into him and got in his personal space.

"Dude what the hell is problem?" Darren asks.

"First of all, don't say dude, second of all I don't understand what he could possible want with you!" growled a woman's voice.

He felt warning signals blaring at the lack of his head, but he ignored them. He wasn't quite sure who this lady was but he knew she wasn't good news. She had fiercely golden eyes that felt like they were glaring holes in his head. Then there was this feeling as if he should know who she is, but why? He began inspecting her for some kind of trigger of remembrance, but he couldn't think of any.

"Are you so daft boy?" she asks.

"I don't know lady. I'm pretty sure we've never met before." Darren replies.

"Of course we've never met before!" she snaps," but I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Still not following." Darren states.

"Well here's a hint, you're a little too close to my son." she says.

"Oh!" he says "You're Medusa, aren't you?"

"Good, so you're not so stupid after all." she smirks.

"Yeah whatever Bitch. What the hell do you want?" his mood totally flipping in an instant.

"Ooo a little bipolar are we? Interesting." she concludes.

"Though it really is no business of yours." he growls.

"But of course it is. You're having romantic relations with my son." she challenges.

"I don't know who you think you are spouting that shit in front of me, but don't think I won't maim you because you're a woman." Darren retorts.

"What rude, impudent little brat you are." she snarls.

"Nah I just believe in equal opportunity for all whether it be love or hate." he chuckles.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" she asks.

"What do you think old lady? Am I?" he asks back. "And if I was what would you do about it?"

She grins evilly. "I might just have to slut that muscly throat of yours."

He feigned shock. "You would kill your son's weapon?"

"Easily replaceable," she immediately replied. "Besides, he already has one, the one I gave him. He doesn't need another."

"I don't know Ragnarok seems to like me pretty well, I think he likes that I take some of the work off of him." Darren smiles cockily.

"Whether he likes you is irrelevant, it was irrelevant when he didn't like Chrona so why would it be relevant if he likes you? You certainly didn't don't do him any good."

"Nah last time I checked the one not doing him any good, that was you." Darren snarls.

"Me?" she says faking shock. "A mother knows what's best for her child."

"That's where you're wrong lady! You maybe his female biological creator, but that doesn't make you his mother, mom or anything even close to that, so don't act like it doesn't does." Darren growls.

"We'll see about that," she says confidently. "He'll come back, he always does."

"Yeah? Well guess what, this time things will be different because this time he has me," Darren says smugly.

"Some improvement that is," she mutters. "Fine, Play your little game of house, but don't think for one second that any of it is really." she says.

"Don't you have anyone else to irritate with your bitter, lonely and quite frankly boring thoughts?" Darren asks.

Darren was sure for a moment that Medusa was going to attempt to attack him. Instead her muscles tensed and she drew away from Darren probably to restrain herself from attacking him.

"I'll leave you to your fantasies for now, but make no mistake I will return and next time your head will be on a platter." she threatens.

"I look forward to it because who knows, maybe it will be your head on the platter, later."

With that Darren shoves past the woman and finally makes it to the store, buys the things he needs and hurries back to the apartment before Chrona destroys it in his worries. Darren can't say he's too surprised when he finds the whole crew in his living room, but he was hoping Chrona wouldn't resort to it. When he walked in everyone basically jumped out of their seats and all start yelling at the same time. Darren was hoping they would calm down, but when he didn't see that happening, he decided to do that for them. He put his fingers up to his lips and let out a whistle that startled even the neighbors.

"Shut up!" he shouts for good measure. "Now if you're all done screaming like chickens with their heads cut off, what are you doing in my living room?"

"Chrona said you had been gone for a long time. He was worried." Maka takes charge.

"So of course we all gather up to find out what happened and we were actually about to go out and search for you." Kid explained.

"Well that obviously won't be necessary." Darren says not meaning to be sarcastic.

"Dude look they were just worried." Soul retorts.

"I know, but I can take care of myself you guys! Give me some credit and wait at least a day before you go and send a search party ok?" Darren explains.

Everyone nods in acknowledge while Chrona just looks relieved to see Darren again. He thought his heart was going to burst.

Before Chrona knew what he was doing, he had rushed up to Darren and hug tackled him. Darren could feel Chrona's tears bleeding through his clothes and it made his heart break.

"I'm sorry babe. I hadn't meant to make you worry, I just got caught up in some business," Darren explains holding onto to Chrona for dear life.

"What kind of business?" Tsubaki asks.

"Darren pales. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"No! What business?" Liz pushes.

Darren looks around all his new friends attentively then finally landing on Chrona, sweet Chrona. He didn't want to bring up that witch in his presence, but he knew that Chrona would find out eventually. Plus he wanted Chrona to hear from his own mouth, to explain that no matter what he was here for Chrona.

"Look I know you all specialize in freaking out, but try to stay calm. I ran into Medusa." Darren said.

They all were shocked silent for a moment before they all broke into an uproar of sorts freaking out of course like he told them exactly not to do. What he was really worried about though, was the quiet Chrona sitting next to him. The boy was doing nothing, but staring into the floor in complete and total silence, that scared Darren.

"All of you idiots shut up!" Darren yelled. "Chrona, you ok?"

Chrona continued to sit rigidly still till he finally looked up at Darren with tears in his eyes. Darren could see the strain this was putting on Chrona's mind and this wasn't what he wanted to do. He was specifically trying to avoid it, but no everyone just had to know what happened nosy asses.

"Chrona I promise you I am totally fine ok?" Darren assured. "We just had a little verbal fighting, but she did absolutely nothing to me."

"Well what did she say to you?" Kid demanded.

Darren groaned. "She all of a sudden decided she was a mother all mighty and wanted me to stay away from Chrona."

They all stared in disbelief, he was kidding right?!

"Seriously that was my reaction! I thought the lady had lost her damned mind!" Darren says.

When Darren looked to Chrona, he could see the boy was on the verge of a mental breakdown, which startled him a bit. So of course we go back to old tactics and Darren kisses Chrona to try and relax him. He could see Chrona visibly relax therefore felt himself relaxing as well in relief.

"Now that you're back on Earth with us, listen here," Darren started," I'm not letting your psycho creator get in between or anyone for that matter. No matter who comes along, you are not getting rid of me."

Once again, Chrona's eyes began to full with tears, but these obviously filled with relief and happiness. Chrona was still trying to get the concept to sink in, but he felt like he was really starting to believe it.

"Geeze I know I said I'd say it many times as you need, but exactly how many more times is that because I don't usually like to repeat myself." Darren sighs.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't say too much longer, I think I'm finally starting to get it." Chrona answers.

"Good because you should always know how much I love you." Darren smiles.

"Seriously?! Other people in the room!"

"I really will not hesitate to castrate your soul if you insist upon raining Chrona and I's moments."

"Whoa dude that's way too far!" Soul and Blackstar say in unison.

Kid just looked like he was in pain while all the girls were trying to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

"Exactly so maybe this time you'll understand the severity of the punishment if you continue to interrupt as you do." Darren explains.

"Dude you're crazy!" Blackstar exclaims.

"I thought we had already established this about a month ago." Darren drawls boredly.

"Darren don't pick on them too badly!" Chrona says shoving Darren a little.

"Who's joking?" Darren says with complete seriousness.

Everyone looks terrified for a moment before Darren breaks out into ear splitting laughter. Though between us, Darren's threat had been serious, but no one else needed to know that.

"Your faces! You should have all seen your faces!" Darren laughs.

"Ours? What about yours? Yours, it looked like evil itself!" Kid exaggerated.

"Maybe not that bad, but it was scary." Tsubaki says.

"Sorry didn't realize that I was dealing with scaredy cats." Darren comments offhandedly. "My mistake."

This of course sparked another word war between Soul and Blackstar vs. Darren, which went on for about three minutes before everyone decided it was time to go home and that they would report what happened tomorrow. Darren was going to protest, but he realized there was no point with these people. Honestly, who did these people think they were? His family? He didn't need protecting, but he would humor them since they made Chrona happy.

Not to say he didn't like them, they were cool people, but Darren didn't really feel any sort of attachment to them. He knew he made him seem like a cold hearted bastard that he knew them for a month and was supposed to be 'friends' with them, but old habits are hard to break.

"I'm glad that we all finally get along as friends," Chrona says. "I was worried about you at first."

"I know," Darren says," that's why I worked really hard for you."

Chrona's brow furrowed. "You didn't do it just for me right?"

"Of course not, I like all of them, they're my friends." he lied.

Chrona instantly smiled. "Good! I'm so happy it can be like this."

Darren hugged Chrona to his chest trying to block Chrona's view of his face which held a grimace of distaste.

"Me too, were all going to get along great." 'For now' was left unsaid.

For a while they just stood there holding each other in companionable silence with the curtain of dark protecting them from any prying eyes. Darren really wanted Chrona to be happy which is why he wouldn't tell Chrona that he had no intention of them keeping in touch with the others once the whole school thing was done. No, that was something Chrona didn't need to know till later when he'll be able to understand why they shouldn't and couldn't. Because he was sure Chrona would come to his senses and realize that they didn't need anyone else around but each other.

"We're going to be together forever right Chrona?" Darren asks slight desperation leaking in his voice.

Chrona was a little startled by the sadness in Darren's voice, but only held onto Darren tighter and kissed him.

"Of course, I could never dream of letting you go now."

"Good neither could I." Darren's voice instantly sounding happy.

Chrona smiled. If Darren was happy he was happy, so he just snuggled up to Darren and buried his face in Darren's chest. Before he knew it, Chrona had fallen asleep so he lifted the fragile boy and carried him over to their bed. If only Chrona had been smart enough to look up before he had fallen asleep on Darren's chest. He would have noticed the face splitting maniacal grin on Darren's face. He stared down at Chrona in utter obsession, merely stroking his hands through Chrona's soft pink hair.

"I told them all I was crazy, but of course they didn't believe me, stupid people."

He sighs. "I can't complain though, their stupidity will assure me you, for however long we live."

"I love you Chrona, I'll stop anyone who gets in our way. I'll even kill your mother if I have to, I'll kill her just as easily as I killed my own. So have no fear, you'll always be protected by me, this time I'll be your caretaker and we'll be together forever, that's a promise."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you liked the ending and that it wasn't too disappointing i really tried to channel the story and make a satisfactory end and i feel i did but maybe i didn't, i don't know, leave comments and tell me how it made you feel. So this is goodbye thanks for reading Caretaker Chrona!<strong>


End file.
